Szeretni, hagyni
by Bogiii
Summary: Egy picit lehangolóbb, talán elgondolkodtató történet.


Szeretni, hagyni.

House leállította motorját a kórház parkolójában, levette bukósisakját és elindult a bejárat felé. Kivételesen jó kedve volt és ezt barátjával is tudatni akarta. Wilson már meg sem lepődött, mikor rátörte az ajtót és szó nélkül birtokba vette a heverőjét.

Essünk túl rajta House, sok a dolgom. Ma melyik arcodat mutatod? – kérdezte az onkológus.

Ha már így rákérdeztél, ma a tökéletesen elégedett vagyok magammal arcomat tettem fel. Tudod, … most jön az, hogy te megkérdezed, mitől vagyok ennyire elégedett!

És mitől? Bár nem biztos, hogy kíváncsi vagyok rá. Gondolom megint sikerült jól kitolnod valakivel és most ezen szórakozol.

Már az is sértő, hogy ilyesmi eszedbe jut, Jimmy! – reagált tettetett sértődöttséggel.

House! Tényleg nem érek rá, bökd már ki, mi van?

Nem mi van, hanem mi lesz? Nemzetközi Monster Truck találkozó a hétvégén, és kinek van rá két jegye?

Hagy gondolkozzak, hmm …

Picsába… - szólt közbe House, amikor telefonja csörögni kezdett és nem is akarta abbahagyni. Itt House. Mi? Mi történt? – kérdezte és felült. Értem. – mondta még halkan, majd összecsukta telefonját és csak nézett maga elé.

Történt valami, House? – kérdezte Wilson és látta barátján, hogy baj van.

Anyám kórházban van. Add a kocsi kulcsod!

Mi? Szó sem lehet róla, hová készülsz?

Elugrok egy sztriptíz bárba, szerinted mégis hova?

Ilyen állapotban nem vezethetsz! Veled megyek. De, mit mondtak?

Semmit, csak, hogy jó lenne, ha odamennék.

Értem, menj előre és várj meg a kocsinál, mindjárt megyek én is.

Hova mész?

Beszélek Cuddyval.

Kösz. – mondta House és elindult a parkoló felé.

Hazahajtottak, összeszedtek egy- két holmit és nekivágtak a kimerítő útnak. House hosszú ideig egy szót sem szólt és Wilson is úgy érezte, hogy most jobb, ha nem kérdezősködik. A diagnoszta egyszer csak előkapta telefonját és nyomkodni kezdte.

Mit keresel benne? – kérdezte az onkológus.

Kilenc nap. Anyám kilenc napja felhívott, hogy ugorjak haza hétvégére, de én leráztam. Semmi kedvem nem volt hozzá, és azt mondtam, hogy dolgoznom kell. Szerintem már akkor tudhatta, hogy valami baja lehet.

Nem hiszem. Rendszeresen próbált haza csábítani, gondolom szólt volna, ha tud valamit.

Ha nem érünk oda időben én, ..

Odaérünk. Miért gondolsz, mindjárt a legrosszabbra? Talán nem is komoly. – próbálta megnyugtatni Wilson.

Egy szemölcs miatt nem hívtak volna, és te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy csak a legrosszabb esetben nem adnak tájékoztatást telefonon. Tehát, egyértelmű, hogy nagy a baj. – érvelt House, majd lehajtott fejjel meredt maga elé. Barátja is tudta, hogy igaza lehet.

Nem sokára odaérünk és mindent meg fogsz tudni.

Amilyen tempóban te vezetsz, egy hét múlva sem leszünk ott.

Viszont, ha lemeszelnek gyorshajtásért, akkor megint egy őrsön kell magyarázkodnunk, ami újabb néhány órás hátrányt jelentene. Megyek, ahogy tudok.

Késő délután volt mire a kórházhoz értek. House azonnal a kórterembe sietett, míg Wilson előkerítette az orvost. A diagnoszta belépett a szobába, édesanyja épp aludt, leült az ágy melletti székre. Soványnak és sápadtnak látta a nőt. Megfogta a kezét és az arcához emelte.

Gregory? – kérdezte, mikor felébredt.

Szia, anya. Hogy vagy?

Nem vagyok jól, kisfiam.

Miért nem mondtad?

Tudtam, hogy elfoglalt vagy és csak idegeskedtél volna miattam.

Akkor is szólnod kellett volna. Mit mondott az orvos?

Állandóan vizsgálatokra hordanak, aztán mikor rákérdezek, hogy mi bajom, mindig elterelik a témát. De, látom rajtuk, hogy komoly a dolog.

Ekkor, Wilson lépett be a szobába, köszöntötte Mrs. Houset és megölelte, majd bemutatta a vele érkező orvost. House azonnal látta barátján, hogy ismeri a férfit és ebből az is kiderült számára, hogy onkológus, tehát anyjának rákja van.

Most, hogy lefutottuk a tiszteletköröket, elmondaná végre, hogy van az anyám?

Természetesen, de menjünk át az irodámba és hagyjuk őt pihenni.

Ez volt az a mondat, amit nem egyszer hallott már Wilson szájából, amikor a legrosszabb hírt készült közölni a családtagokkal, vagy a beteggel. Kétségbeesetten nézett barátjára, de az csak lehajtotta a fejét. Ö is nagyon jól tudta, hogy mi fog következni. Beültek az orvos irodájába.

Mennyi? – kérdezte House, de félt a választól.

Nézze Dr. House, ez nem ennyire egyszerű.

Én is orvos vagyok Dr. Klein, Wilson pedig onkológus, mindhárman tudjuk, hogy miért hívott ide minket. De, rendben van, menjünk végig a begyakorolt rutin tájékoztatón.

House, most anyádról van szó. Nem viselkednél normálisan, legalább az ő kedvéért? – szólt közbe Wilson.

Az édesanyjának hasnyálmirigy rákja van. Mire tüneteket produkált és felfedeztük, sajnos már áttétei voltak a májában és a veséjében. A mai vizsgálatok alatt pedig, már a tüdejében is találtunk. Nem tehetünk semmit, azon kívül, hogy megpróbáljuk a fájdalmait az elviselhetőség határán tartani.

Mennyi időnk van még? – kérdezte újra House, most már remegő hangon.

Talán néhány nap, maximum.

Megyek és elmondom neki. – mondta, és azon gondolkodott, hogy kell elmondani a saját anyjának, hogy talán már az éjszakát sem éli túl. Elindult a szobája felé és abban reménykedett, hogy időközben elaludt, hogy egy kis időt nyerhessen, összeszedni a gondolatait.

Bemegyek veled. – ajánlotta fel Wilson.

Nem kell.

Biztos lesznek kérdései.

Gondolom. De nem hiszem, hogy olyat tudna kérdezni, amire ne tudnék válaszolni.

Rendben, ha mégis kellenék, itt leszek kint.

House leült édesanyja ágya mellé és csak nézte, ahogy alszik. Most nem akarta felébreszteni, még nem. Még életében nem volt ennyire bizonytalan. Wilson a barátja, de az más, képlékeny. Most viszont, el fogja veszíteni az utolsó biztos pontot az életében. Szervezete, azonnal reagált felfokozott idegállapotára, és hosszú idő óta először, elviselhetetlennek érezte, lábában a fájdalmat. Fejét lehajtotta és masszírozni kezdte a combját.

Még mindig fáj? – kérdezte Mrs. House.

Nem érdekes. Bocs, hogy felébresztettelek.

Mit mondott Dr. Klein?

House eddig tudta tartani magát, ám amint ki kellett volna mondania az igazságot, szemei könnybe lábadtak.

Anya én…

Ne mondj semmit Greg, már látom. Ne kínozd magad.

Nem akarom, hogy elmenj!

Tudom, de ha véget ér az utad, akkor véget ér, nem tehetsz ellene.

Talán ha hamarabb jövök, akkor észrevettem volna.

Ne csináld ezt. Nincs talán, és nincs ha. Erről senki sem tehet. Szép életem volt, van egy csodálatos fiam, aki most mellettem van, és ha csak ennyit értem volna el az életemben, már akkor is elégedetten távoznék.

Ennél sokkal, de sokkal többet tettél. – mondta House elcsukló hangon.

Másnap reggel már korán ott ült, csak fogta anyja kezét és nem tudott mit mondani. Nem is kellett semmit mondaniuk, mindketten érezték a másik félelmét és aggodalmát. Az anya aggodalmát, hogy fiát magára hagyja, hogy többé nem lesz mellette, ha történik vele valami. A fiú félelmét, hogy szenvedni látja anyját és nem segíthet rajta.

Csak egy dologtól félek, egyetlen dolog, amit sosem kezeltem jól, a fájdalom. – szólalt meg végül az anya. Hosszú évek óta látom, ahogy szenvedsz a lábad miatt és el sem tudom képzelni, hogy bírod elviselni.

Amint az kiderült én sem kezeltem túl jól. De tudom, mire gondolsz. Már egy kis fejfájástól is rosszul voltál mindig, és én csak álltam tehetetlenül.

Szenvedni fogok ugye?

Az orvosok, majd segítenek, kapsz morfiumot. – próbálta megnyugtatni House, de közben tudta, hogy az koránt sem lesz elegendő. Ugyan attól a dologtól tartott ő is, mint az édesanyja. Hogy látnia kell, ahogy szenved. Ettől a gondolattól hirtelen a rosszullét környékezte, érezte, hogy ki kell szabadulnia egy időre a szobából. Nem akarta, hogy anyja észrevegye rajta, hogy mennyire fél.

Mindjárt visszajövök, csak beszélek Wilsonnal. Haza küldöm, és hozatok vele egy-két dolgot.

Rendben van kisfiam.

Kiért a folyosóra és két térdére támaszkodva, hatalmasakat sóhajtott. Wilson, aki mint egy jó barát, kitartóan várakozott a folyosón, hát, ha szükség lesz rá, azonnal odalépett és leültette a fal melletti padra.

Szentséges ég, House jól vagy?

Ezt nem fogom kibírni Wilson. Képtelen vagyok nézni, ahogy szenved. Próbálja leplezni, de látom, hogy már most fájdalmai vannak.

Beszélek Dr. Kleinnel és hozatok morfiumot neki.

Tudod jól, hogy az csak átmeneti enyhülést jelent. Utána mi lesz? Nem hagyhatom, hogy….

Mi jár a fejedben House? Ugye nem arra gondolsz, hogy… Te jó ég, megőrültél? Ő az anyád! – döbbent le Wilson, mikor végre leesett neki, hogy min töri a fejét barátja. Ezt nem engedhetem.

Ugyan már Wilson, te már attól is kikészülsz, ha egy akármilyen beteged megy ezen keresztül, most meg elvárnád tőlem, hogy ne segítsek a saját anyámnak? Te is megtetted már nem egyszer.

Wilson erre már nem tudott reagálni, leült House mellé és végiggondolta a dolgot. Szíve legmélyén igazat adott neki, pontosan ugyan így reagálna az ő helyében. De el sem merte képzelni, hogy milyen reakciót vált majd ki barátjából, ha tényleg megteszi. Nap, mint nap eszébe jutnak, azok a betegek, akik az ő segítségéért könyörögtek. Arra gondolt, hogy Housenak élete végéig viselnie kell ezt a terhet, és nem volt benne biztos, hogy nem omlik-e össze alatta.

Akár hogy is döntesz House, nem foglak meg akadályozni, csak annyit kérek, hogy jól gondold végig. Ez után minden napodat úgy kell leélned, hogy ez a teher a válladon lesz. Én melletted leszek, de adj időt magadnak, mielőtt döntenél. Majd felállt és elindult a kijárat felé. Szüksége volt egy kis friss levegőre, hogy magához térjen.

Mrs. House éjjel 2 óra 16 perckor hunyta le a szemét, végleg. Utolsó emlékképe, ahogy fia könnyező szemekkel rámosolyog, magához szorítja, és csak annyit súg a fülébe, hogy „Szeretlek anya, mindent köszönök."

A temetésre sok ember gyűlt össze. Lényegében Wilson szervezte meg, Cuddy hathatós közreműködésével. House meglepően jól viselte az eltelt néhány napot, de arról az estéről, soha nem beszéltek. A temetésen már Cuddy is részt vett, és csatlakozott hozzá Cameron is. Chase és Foreman egy beteg miatt nem jöhetett, de egy részvétnyilvánító kis levelet azért küldtek főnöküknek.

House elindult a kis pódium felé, hogy pár szót szóljon, ahogy az ilyenkor szokás. Megköszönte az embereknek, hogy eljöttek és így folytatta:

Anyám a legkitartóbb nő volt, akit ismertem. Kitartóan próbálkozott, hogy megszülethessek. Kitartóan felnevelt, hogy az lehessek, aki vagyok. Sokszor hazudott miattam apámnak, kitartóan bizonygatta neki, hogy nem az én hibám volt, ha valamit dacból tönkretettem, vagy az éjszaka közepén osontam haza, vagy épp kirúgtak az egyetemről. Mindig kitartott. Én pedig, túl sokszor használtam ki, hogy megóv és védelmez. De csak egyszer köszöntem meg, és csak egyszer mondtam neki, azt hogy szeretem. Csak remélhetem, hogy még hallotta.

– mondta végül és visszaült a helyére. Lehajtott fejjel hallgatta végig a többiek beszédeit és a pap búcsúztatóját.

A temetés után a sok vendéggel együtt, visszamentek a házba, és ahogy az ilyenkor lenni szokott, mindenki az elhunyttal kapcsolatos emlékeit idézte fel. Beszélgettek, ettek, ittak. House jó szokásához híven, ebben már nem szívesen vett részt, észrevétlenül kiosont a kertbe és inkább egy padon ücsörgött. Kis idő múlva Cuddy sétált oda hozzá és mellé telepedett.

Be kellene jönnöd, kezd hűvös lenni. – mondta.

Szeretek itt ücsörögni. Gyerekkoromban, ha valami rosszat csináltam, anyám mindig ide zavart ki, aztán leült mellém és elmagyarázta, hogy miért rossz az, amit tettem és miért kapom a büntetést. Rákényszerített, hogy bocsánatot kérjek apámtól. Gondolhatod, mennyire nehezemre esett minden alkalommal, még is újra és újra elkövettem valamit, csak hogy itt ülhessek vele.

Szeretted őt.

House bele nézett Cuddy szemébe és ennyit mondott,

Ő szeretett engem, én csak hagytam neki………. néha.


End file.
